


Beautiful Stranger

by DevilWishes



Series: Badboy Meets Good Girl [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cliche, College, F/M, Fluffy, OOC, Romance, badboy, beautiful stranger, but cute, englishtitsnotmyfirstlanguage, good girl, love them so much, naruto - Freeform, otp, sasuhina - Freeform, they are occ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilWishes/pseuds/DevilWishes
Summary: A born romantic, Hinata was fully aware that her heart could not remain intact forever; which is confirmed when she crosses with Uchiha Sasuke - a badboy known for not being attached to anyone. But life is kind of funny sometimes, right? It has to put two complete strangers together to see what gonna happen. / SasuHina / College AU / OOC
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata & Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Badboy Meets Good Girl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153610
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Beautiful Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. I apologize for the mistakes right now. A SasuHina with them in college, OOC and fluffy. Hope you like it. Good reading.

**BEAUTIFUL STRANGER**

The first time she saw him, he was wearing a leather jacket and dark jeans, his black, ruffled hair was wet and messy and he got off the motorcycle gracefully. She watched carefully as he walked towards a small group of friends, a singing smile played on his thin lips and he moved like a lazy cat.

Hinata felt her heart skip a beat. She didn't believe in love at first sight, but seeing that man there had put her convictions in doubt. He wasn't the type of guy she used to get involved with, she knew that just by looking at him. And she doubted that the stranger would notice her anyway.

“What are you looking at?” Temari's voice woke her out of her own trance and she jumped in fright. Her friend's green eyes lifted in the same direction as her. “Are you looking at Uchiha Sasuke?”

“I-I? Wait, looking at who?” She fumbled a little with the words, feeling her cheeks flush. “I was not!” She lied.

“Uh, you don't fool me, Hinata, especially when you blush like that. It always gives you away!” Temari mocked in a playful way, Hinata pouted. “But I don't blame you, Sasuke is a knockout.”

“Do you know him?” She asked, curious.

She had just left the bookshop that it was near from a park where people used to meet to chat, play sports. There was a parking lot right in front, which was where the Sasuke guy had stopped the motorcycle and was talking to other guys. She had arranged with Temari to go to the cinema that afternoon.

“Something like this,” Temari shrugged and started walking down the sidewalk, followed by Hyuuga seconds later. She continued talking as soon as the brunette followed her steps. “He's a friend of my younger brother, he shows up at home every now and then.”

“Hmm,” Hinata murmured thoughtfully.

“I know he is hot, but I would stay away from him if I were you,” She advised her without stopping walking. The cinema was only a few blocks away. The brunette did not have to ask the reason for her to explain. “Sasuke is the type of guy who likes to have fun out there, if you fall in love with him it will be like shooting yourself in the foot.”

The owner of the pearly orbs laughed at Temari's comment. Okay, she was not wrong to think that Hinata would want more than a casual fuck, unfortunately, she was always the type of person to stick to things easily and that included people. But every now and then she wanted to live an adventure. She sighed and took one last look back, even though she couldn't see Sasuke and his group of friends anymore.

* * *

Life was kind of funny sometimes, right?

Hinata had followed Temari's advice and tried her best to stay away from the famous badboy Uchiha Sasuke. Although she saw him on the college campus from time to time, she always limited herself to just watching him from a distance. She found herself fantasizing about him in less than decent moments and it wasn't like she was proud of it —because she really wasn't, it was more to shame, considering that she had already woken up wet because of erotic dreams about him.

But as we said... Life was kind of funny sometimes, right?

Because of all the places that Hyuuga Hinata could find Uchiha Sasuke, she didn't imagine it would be at a concert by her favorite band. With much luck, she had managed to buy a ticket from a person who had given up on going —maybe she was never so happy with someone else's sadness, but who could blame her?— and it only got better because it was a ticket to the VIP area! From there she had a great view of the band that played the metal she loved!

After jumping a lot and singing the song with the band loud and clear and sweating a lot, she went to get a bottle of water in the VIP area openbar. She thanked the staff as soon as she received the water and drank it down with a quick swipe.

“I would take it easy if I were you.” Sasuke's voice came suddenly and she almost choked with fright. She coughed a few times and ran the back of her hand over her mouth to clean the water that had drained. “Looks like I scared you.”

Hinata looked at him with wide eyes in surprise. Sasuke was leaning against the bar, wearing a black tank top with the band's design, the blouse left his arms muscular and full of tattoos showing. That wily smile that showed no teeth danced across his lips and he seemed to be enjoying something she didn't understand. His hair was more disheveled than the last time Hinata had seen him and he wore a golden earring on one ear.

It was as if her panties got wet right away.

It wasn't sweat.

He looked even hotter all sweaty like that.

She bit her bottom lip. Sasuke was still standing right in front of her, waiting for an answer.

“You suddenly appeared, I wasn't expecting,” she justified the scare. “And it's just water.”

"I know, Hinata," he said. She felt a shiver when he called her by her first name with no suffix.

“You know my name... How?” She tilted her head to the side, confused.

He smiled at her in an almost immoral way. He approached her from the bar, Hinata had to lift her head to look him in the eye. She almost regretted doing that, because in that position his face was very close to hers. His breath smelled of mint, his perfume incinerated her nostrils, it looked like fresh sage in winter. She felt the blush spread over her face, her body froze, as if someone had stuck her feet to the floor.

“You're not the only one watching when you think no one is looking.” Sasuke curled a lock of her hair in his forefinger and blew her face carefully. “See you.”

He pulled away from her then, the smile was still there when Hinata watched him go. Her whole body trembled and she let out a breath that she hadn't even realized she had held. Her face was still warm, the blush had spread to her neck and ears.

God, why did Uchiha Sasuke have to be so pretty?

She left the show a few minutes later, her legs were still shaking and her heart was beating completely out of step.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata was completely lost.

Seriously, she was really lost, crazy. She had realized this the minute she was no longer able to get the damn Uchiha Sasuke out of her head. Now that she was aware that he knew she was watching him more than she should, she wanted to stick her head in a hole in the earth and disappear completely.

C’monnnn! She had eyes, appreciating didn't hurt, did it?

So why was she so ashamed of being caught?

She sighed, resigned. That night it was having a party at Neji's apartment, her cousin, and she felt compelled to go. Unlike her, Neji was almost graduating from college and was celebrating his last semester with some friends. She thought it was incredible that he had become more sociable over the years, she hoped it would happen to herself as well.

She sipped her green apple drink and leaned on the ledge. The night had just begun, but the sky was already full of stars and she happily admired them. She was there, alone, on the balcony, enjoying the evening breeze and her own company. Hinata had long since become accustomed to loneliness and it was not in a sad and bad way, it was more like independence and not always waiting for others to do what she liked.

She heard the sound of the balcony door being opened and didn't care much to see who it was. It was common for young people to go outside to smoke or get some air. She remained immersed in her own thoughts, until she saw someone's shadow and felt the heat of the body next to hers.

“What's up,” Sasuke greeted her.

There was still a safe distance between the two, the Uchiha held a long neck of beer in one hand and supported the other arm on the edge of the parapet, standing on his side to look at her in the face. She pulled her arms close to her body, still holding the glass with the drink in both hands.

“Good night,” she wished back, awkwardly. She bit her bottom lip not knowing what she was supposed to say now. Until something came to her mind, “Are you a friend of nii-san?”

“Something like that.” He shrugged and then sipped his beer. “But then, I was wondering when you will stop avoiding me.”

Her pearly eyes turned to his dark ones. Hinata would never fail to find how impressive he was attractive. How could she resist when he always wore those dark robes, the tank top that showed his tattooed arms, his hair black and spiky, eyes as dark as a starless night. She felt like she was about to jump off a cliff, because she knew that once she dived into Sasuke, she would be unable to return. It would be a path of no return.

She felt stupid to want to give her heart so willingly to him to break it.

Because Hyuuga Hinata was the typical, cliché, damn good girl. And him? Well, he was...

“You will break my heart,” Hinata murmured very quietly, she even had doubts if he had heard her.

“How do you know?” he asked. The sly smile was gone, now he was too serious.

“I know you will, look at me and look at you.”

His eyes looked at her clinically, analyzing her thoroughly. Unlike him, she wore a white, flowery dress that went up to half of her plump thighs. Her hair was tied in a beautiful hairstyle: a part stuck at the top of hear head and the rest of the strands loose by her pale shoulders. She wore no makeup other than pink lipstick.

Sasuke was amused by the way she blushed when he did exactly what she had asked.

“So, you will want to live forever in doubt?” the Uchiha asked, finally, after several seconds of silence.

Hinata looked down at her feet and thought for a moment. Then she looked at him again, he had a raised eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

“No, I don’t.”

This time he smiled, just the way it made her legs go limp and her heart skip a beat.

“Do you want to get out of here?”

* * *

The first time he saw her, she was running with a box of books in her arms. He still remembered it was the freshman reception day, and Hinata was wearing short jeans and a large white blouse that was too big for her. Her hair was loose and flew as she ran, in a hurry.

From a distance, Sasuke watched her go up the stairs that led to the library building. She was graceful, she admitted, too beautiful. He did not believe in these things of love at first sight and blah blah blah, it was all bullshit, it was just nonsense.

But that wretch was beautiful as an angel. He was leaning against his motorcycle in the parking lot when Gaara approached him, and as if he were reading his thoughts, he said:

"That's Neji's cousin," he said. “Her name is Hinata.”

“Hm,” Sasuke grunted in response, making it look like he wasn't as interested as he really was. In fact, her being related to Neji was a problem, they had a sort of rule between them about not dating or being with siblings and things like that. “How do you know?”

“I asked to my sister. Enjoy it and just look, because it's the only thing you'll be able to do,” Gaara teased him in a mocking tone.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and got on the motorcycle. He nodded goodbye to his friend and left.

Well, things would have been pretty easy. He could stay away from her and continue to appreciate the stranger's magnificent beauty, if it weren't for the small detail of having caught her watching him back more than a couple of times.

He sent everything to hell, fuck Neji, fuck everything.

It had become inevitable to watch her. Sasuke found it funny how Hinata always bit her lower lip and averted her eyes when she was embarrassed by something, or how she bit the tip of her pen when she was distracted and puffed out her cheeks when she didn't understand something.

And the result of so much observation was right there in front of him.

Her small, bare feet strolled on the sand on the beach and he followed her closely, always watching her closely, until Hinata walked over to where the waves ended and stopped there. Sasuke was also barefoot, the hem of his jeans raised up above his ankles. He stopped beside her and they were both silent, looking at the sea.

The beach was completely deserted. Who would go there at that time of night? It was just him, her, the sea and the starry sky. He felt her fingers search for hers timidly, but he did not hesitate to return the gesture, entwining his fingers firmly with hers.

Hinata looked up at him, her angelic face was bathed in moonlight and he admired her beauty without reservation. Her cheeks were flushed and she was blinking too quickly, nervous. Sasuke turned to her, letting go of her hand, put both hands on her delicate waist and took her to him. The Hyuuga gasped when she felt him so close, but she didn't back down. She moved her fingers up his bare arms and enjoyed the texture of the male skin, the defined muscles, taking too long on that.

Sasuke let her know him and went up one hand by the waist to the female nape, where he held gently. He had big hands, she noticed. She leaned over and felt him press her body against him. She didn't complain. She liked the feeling of being in his arms.

_Finally._

She closed her eyes when their lips met in a mutual caress. His mouth danced over hers to a song that, somehow, she already knew the rhythm of. Their tongues met and played with each other in a breathtaking kiss. Sasuke tasted like mint, Hinata tasted like green apple.

The Hyuuga was still with her eyes closed when they separated just a little bit, when she spoke, her lips brushed his:

“I am afraid.”

Sasuke kissed her once more and rested his forehead against hers when he finished. Her breath was choppy, her heart was beating fast and he shivered at Hinata’s caress on his face. Their eyes met again for a long time.

"Me too," he confessed.

_“Beautiful stranger, here you are_

_In my arms_

_And I think it’s finally, finally_

_Finally, Finally_

_Finally, Finally_

_Safe for me to fall”_

**_Finally // beautiful stranger — Halsey_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I have a continuation of this story, the name is "Uchiha's Girl". If anyone is interested, I can translate and post too, it's a shortfic. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think! Big kiss!


End file.
